Love On the El Isles
by Vayne359
Summary: Stranded on a deserted island, two siblings struggle to survive. But humans have needs, some needs that might reveal a deeper meaning than just familial love.


**Vayne: Hello my Elsword friends! Since my last attempt at this failed miserably as the plot has become forever lost to me I'm going to give another go at an Elsword x Elesis! I hope you all join in, because it's just the two of them. Enjoy! A word of warning, chapters may be short due to the nature of the story and only 2 characters.**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Elesis: Grand Master**

 **LINE HERE**

Love. On the El Isles.

Chapter One: My Life, as of Now.

Deep in the oceans of Elrios, hidden away from the world, away from the common trade routes, lay a tight congregation of islands large and small. Untouched by man it was a paradise proper. Fish flocked to here in swarms and the wildlife was unlike anything in the rest of Elrios.

Near the shore a cluster of fish were going about their tranquil lives. Picking at coral for the tiny beings dwelling there without a care in the world. That tranquil life was shattered as a sharpened stick tore through the surface. On a dime the aquatic life scattered as the spear was pulled away to the surface.

"Argh, damn it!" A young boy growled in frustration. Having been out there since sunrise he packed it in and headed back to his home of leaves, sticks, and two large logs around a frequently used fireplace.

 _Hey, I'm Elsword. Elsword Sieghart. I've been living on this island for almost…El, I think three months now. Hard to tell without a clock and when your daily routine is not to starve._

Elsword dropped down onto one of the logs and sighed. Like always he had woken up early and went fishing and, like usual, he returned empty handed. Life had become so hard after he wound up here.

"Hey Elsword!" The crimson lad looked up to see his sister emerge from the forest, "Oh damn, empty again?"

"Yeah, no matter how much I try I just can't do it." Elsword sighed.

"Well, we still got some roots left." She said, sitting down.

 _That's my elder sister, Elesis. You see…we were on a flight to Hamel for a relative's marriage. But the plane had a sudden fatal malfunction. It fell straight out of sky and into the ocean. Me and my sister were the only ones who survived, although probably only because we were sitting right next to the emergency exit. Elesis was always good at handling pressure and the moment the plane went down she was locked and loaded, opening the door the moment we went in the water. While it sounds stupid, the worst part was all of our things went down with the ship. Elesis's clothes got messed up badly in the crash, so all she was wearing were her panties and a swim suit top. Have you ever been stuck on an island with a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a bikini for three months? And she's your sister?! It's so cruel it should be abuse._

"No luck hunting?" Elsword asked, making conversation.

"No, seems like I'll need to replace those traps." She sighed, pulling out the roots, "I'm so sick of eating these."

"Well they've kept us alive so far." Elsword said.

"I guess so."

Elsword got a fire going and the two started their pitiful dinner. The setting sun was fading fast, and both knew it was going to get colder. Looking up they saw the stars beginning to emerge from their dreams.

"You know what I miss?" Elesis said out of the blue.

"What?"

"A nice, hot burger."

"Oh come on sis, let's not think about food." Elsword sighed. He didn't want to get hungrier than he already was.

"Yeah, but you can't deny you miss it."

"Yeah…I guess so." Elsword sighed, "Hey sis, maybe we should finally go and check out the other islands?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean…all the islands are so close together we can just swim over. There aren't even any sharks."

"Yeah, there's paths linking them that are too shallow for them."

"Not shallow enough to get there without swimming."

"And we could set up fires on the beach, so we'll always have a place to camp out."

"Set up another hut, maybe find some better wood for tools."

"Yeah. This bow works but…it's not much." Elesis sighed. A natural athlete Elesis was the one in charge of hunting for animals in the forest, "Hey, want to go for a walk on the beach?" Elesis got up.

"Uhh, sure sis." Elsword rose and headed down to the beach with his sister.

 _This is just worse and worse every day. You know me, I'm just a teenage guy. I got needs! I haven't jerked off in months, and my bombshell sister, please be merciful God, is always wearing nothing but a bikini! The only place I could go to do it is in the jungle, but I don't fancy dying with my dick in my hand, if it's even still there when I die!_

"Hey!" Elesis was snapping her fingers in front of his face, "I'm asking you something here."

"Oh, sorry sis, I dozed off there."

"Heh, no wonder you came back empty handed."

"Hey!" Elsword softly punched her arm, "Look who's talkin'!"

"Touché bro. Anyway, I was wondering what you plan to do when we get home."

"Home…" Elsword sighed, "Get in bed and just sleep, in an actual bed, with sheets."

"Oh yeah, that does sound awesome." Elesis sighed, "I miss my friends, I think the first thing I'd want to do is go to the mall again."

They continued walking for some time under the gentle moonlit sky, when they finally decided it was best to retire to sleep. Getting into their small tent they curled up for their own warmth and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
